


One Last Song

by YouSpoonyBard1



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nameless Farmer - Freeform, Nameless Fiance, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSpoonyBard1/pseuds/YouSpoonyBard1
Summary: rule one of dating a musician- never cheat on them.





	One Last Song

 

The Farmer had walked into the green room two hours before the show, and without saying a word, walked to the sink, washed all the dirt off his hands, and grabbed a small flask out of his jacket. Abby gave the famer a look that you would expect someone at a crime scene to receive. The Farmer didn't even look her way before taking a large drink from it. Abby opened her mouth to say something but The Farmer stopped her with a wave of his hand, before turning to speak.

“Abby, never get engaged to anyone.” He stated dryly, taking another large swig of the flask, tossing his phone on the table for the now worried purple haired girl to see. Displayed on the screen was the Farmers fiance wrapped up in a deep kiss. The issue, was the kiss was NOT with the Farmer. “Fuck love. I’m not even shocked, she was too good for-” At that moment the door to the Green room flew open as Sam and Sebastian rushed in.

“Oi! Farmer We need to talk!” Sam said,panting and resting his hands on his knees, Sebastian nodding behind him with his phone out. “It’s about- and she- We saw-” But Sam stopped as he saw what Abby was holding. “O-oh…. Shit you saw it in person…” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out what to say as The Farmer Nodded, then with a sigh chugging the remaining whisky out of the flask.

The room was quiet as everyone tried to figure out what to say next, knowing the Zuzu City Indie show was about to begin, and they had the role of the Headlining act. The Farmer, not wanting to feel  _ anything _ at the moment, grabbed his bass and started plucking a simple, random riff. Suddenly, Sebastian looked up, and walked over to the keyboard, starting to play a few simple chords behind the Farmer. In the next hour, the band was in full creative overdrive. By the time an event worker came in, The Es Dee Vees had hatched a plan.

The Farmer walked up to the microphone again after Sam finished the penultimate song, before turning to look at the his bandmates. Sam, Sebastian and Abby all returned his gaze, all smiles starting to fade away. The Farmer sighed one last time, nodded, and took a deep breath. Turning back to the crowd, He spoke with a darker tone than normal. His friends from the town who had come to support the band had all noticed the change, but none of them could have expected what was about to happen.

“Thank you all once again for coming out to our show tonight! We have one last song for you, it’s a new one! It’s called ‘I know you’re cheating on me so i buried you clothing under the compost pile’!” As soon as He finished speaking, The photo he had taken was on EVERY screen in the venue. Everyone who could see her turned to look at the girl in the photo, as she looked at the screens in terror. The first verse rang out, and it was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

_ ‘You should have known not to cheat on a farmer,  _

_ and worse yet, to cheat on a singer. _

_ Have fun **digging** your way out of this one.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit a super quick One Shot, based on an Idea by MissSarcastic1013 In the Stardew Valley Discord! I Haven't written anything since about september, and this Idea was the best way for me to shake my writers block!
> 
> Hope you all got a chuckle out of this~


End file.
